Liberte a mim
by Noah Black
Summary: "De todas as pessoas que poderiam acudi-la, aquela era a última, mas a primeira que surgiu em sua mente quando decidiu sair de casa. Tudo pelo simples fato de Dominique Weasley representar libertação – das regras, do comodismo, de família."


**Liberte a mim  
**

* * *

- Você está bem?

Rose encarou o nada preso dentro daqueles orbes cianos. A pergunta era somente retórica porque sabia que a prima não se importava com o que estava se passando dentro de Rose, mas os anos de sociedade a fizeram seguir algumas regras comportamentais: como _perguntar_.

De todas as pessoas que poderiam acudi-la, aquela era a última, mas a primeira que surgiu em sua mente quando decidiu sair de casa. Tudo pelo simples fato de Dominique Weasley representar _libertação_ – das regras, do comodismo, de _família_.

- Me sinto estranha. – Respondeu, aceitando a xícara de chá que lhe era oferecida. – Você se sentiu assim quando saiu de casa?

Uma pergunta boba visto que já conhecia a resposta. Rose acabara de sair de casa dizendo aos pais que estudaria em uma escola muggle para, mais tarde, dar aulas sobre aquele outro mundo. Suspirou ao lembrar de que havia mentido aos pais. Estava cansada da proteção extrema da mãe e do zelo do pai, cansada de sentir que os outros esperavam de si as mesmas coisas que seus pais fizeram.

Cansada de ser Weasley no mundo bruxo.

- Você se sentirá melhor quando entender o motivo de ter vindo.

Em Dominique, tudo parecia muito certo e coerente. A saída, a fuga, as mentiras. Mas isso porque assim era Dominique, a necessidade de mudança. Rose olhou para a prima em seu pequeno apartamento no centro de Londres e podia ainda enxergar o mesmo semblante de quando ela apenas tinha dezessete anos.

Dominique ainda sorria em seus olhos cianos e em sua pele tão avessa aos Weasley, tão sem sardas ou marcas – como se nem mesmo o Sol a fizesse se encaixar nos padrões daquela genética, enquanto ela, Rose, possuía sardas.

- E se eu não me acostumar?

Dominique estava sentada na poltrona próxima ao sofá e olhava Rose sem muita pretensão. Encolheu as pernas para cima do estofado e assoprou sua xícara de chá.

- E qual o problema de isso acontecer?

- Não posso voltar.

- E por quê?

- Meus pais vão descobrir que menti e_

- E aí eles vão descobrir que você é gente como toda gente é.

Milhões de pensamentos passaram pela cabeça da menor – "_meus pais vão achar que sou capaz de passar por cima dos outros para conseguir o que eu quero? Que sou capaz de mentir para fazer o que quiser? Uma pessoa inescrupulosa?"_. Encolheu-se ainda mais no sofá da prima e quis fechar os olhos e acordar em casa.

Pensava em Hugo e em como ele se decepcionaria com a irmã mais velha. Pensava em sua mãe e em como ela a reprimiria pelo o que fez. E pensava no pai... e em como ele não entenderia.

- Acho muito errado você não se permitir algo por medo de decepcionar aos outros, Rose. – A voz de Dominique era aveludada e até um pouco _independente demais_, mas soava muito como _consciência_ e pegou Rose de surpresa. O que Rose não sabia era que Dominique de fato entendia os medos dela e estava disposta a ajudá-la. – Se der errado, ou você volta para o que deixou ou tenta mudar aqui. As duas opções são boas o suficiente para se tornarem opções.

Rose sorriu. Era bom ter aquela sensação de proteção, mesmo que isso viesse de alguém como Dominique, a mesma pessoa que devolveu o coelho que Tio Harry havia lhe dado aos cinco anos por não compreender os motivos pelos quais aquele ser precisava dela. A mesma que fugira de casa grávida do cunhado e que abandonara a um primo apaixonado.

- Mas no fim, Rose, acho que Tio Ron sempre soube que isso fosse acontecer. Desde quando éramos crianças, ele me pedia para cuidar de você.

A mesma que lhe afagava os cabelos ruivos neste exato instante. A Dominique que deixara a família já não muito se assemelhava com esta, três anos mais velha. Em muito pouco mudara, mas era como se o que foi mudado fosse crucial para a diferença.

Rose sentiu-se _libertada._

_

* * *

NA:_ Há muito não escrevo para o Fandom e há muito não quis escrever para o Fandom, e, por isso, quero agradecer à _Pam Weasley_ que me fez querer escrever essa pequena fic e tem me feito gostar muito de Hermione e Ron. E_, claro,_ _Morgana Onirica_, porque ela sempre será lembrada aqui quando eu escrever._  
_


End file.
